Shadow of Hogwarts
by Username666
Summary: A new year is starting, where Severus juggles the appearance of several old not-so-much friends, his animagus instincts, desires for a fresh start, Harry Potter's first year of Hogwarts, disturbing truths coming to light and a rising mystery Albus has no intention of telling anyone about. Animagus!Severus years 1 and onwards slight OOC Abusive!Dursleys Good!Dudley (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Severus paused at the top of the stairs, looking out the window. The lake was empty, but he could just about hear the piercing whistle of the Hogwarts Express, tucked out of view behind the looming forests and hills. The new students would be here soon, very soon.

The Potions Master forced himself to continue walking towards the Great Hall. On one hand, Severus had sworn to protect Harry Potter, and it would be much easier to do once he was here.

On the other hand, Severus didn't know if he could handle _another_ seven years with _another_ Potter that treated Slytherins like dirt.

Of course, he could be more like his mother. Of all people, Severus should not judge on blood and appearances alone. Certainly, Severus liked to think he wasn't _his_ father. He would have to hate the boy anyway, or at least pretend to. Draco Malfoy would attend this year, a Slytherin no doubt, and he would complain endlessly if he thought his godfather was favoring the Boy-Who-Lived.

Hopefully Potter wouldn't be a Gryffindor. A reckless lion would be a thousand times more difficult to protect and the Slytherins were loyal and obedient, to him at least. A Slytherin Potter would be far easier to manipulate and train as well. The Potions Master shook his thoughts off long enough to notice Albus, dressed in vibrate purple robes, sweeping through the halls towards him. His blue eyes twinkled behind half-moon specs.

"Severus, my boy." The headmaster smiled through his silver beard. "Heading down to the Great Hall? The students will be here any minute."

"I was thinking of going on a walk." Severus replied without any conviction. In all the years he had spent at Hogwarts, both student and professor, he had never been allowed to miss a Sorting without a reason more pressing then murder.

"Come now, Severus, you can't miss the Sorting." Albus said happily, folding his hands inside his robe sleeves. "Of course, I suppose there may be time for a quick run around the grounds, if you must." There was a knowing glimmer in Albus' grin.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Severus said stiffly. He stepped around the headmaster, slipping elegantly past the doors to the Great Hall and out into the cooling grounds. Once he was absolutely positive no-one would see him, he stopped and breathed in deep, damp breaths of air. With a twist like a silk sock being turned inside out, Severus shifted into a massive panther. He stretched, muscles tightening and loosening in great bunches under satin-soft fur, and took off at a run.

The broad silver moon sailed across the purple sky, turning the great black cat into a graceful blue shadow. Distantly, the excited gasp of children twitched his ears, bouncing across the rolling hills and flat lake. Severus saw the first of the boats drifting under the overhanging rock leading to the castle. More then one child stood up with a frantic chatter, pointing to where Severus bound over the stony shores. The clatter of Thestral-drawn carts rattled over into the courtyard as returning students flooded out, a few sharp-eyed witches and wizards waving and calling as they caught a glimpse of the huge feline flowing away from the inky flat lake.

Severus answered back with a low roar, darting out of sight and back into the castle through a large Familiar's Door before shifting back into his usual taller, dark and intimidating shape. He sighed, rolling his shoulders and leaning against the stone wall. Severus always felt much better after a run, however short, to empty his mind. It certainly made it easier to deal with snot-nosed brats that seemed to deliberately and maliciously destroy cauldrons and other students.

The Potions Master straightened his robes, smoothed back his hair, and slipped silently into the Great Hall from the teachers' entrance. The new students had just filed in, watching Professor McGonagall skittishly as she opened the list and cleared her throat.

Severus crept unnoticed to his seat beside Hagrid at the end of the table and sat down before the first name was called. Albus shot him a look of amusement, with plenty of eye-sparkling and half-smiling.

"Cuttin' it a bit close, Sev'rus." Hagrid beamed good-naturally.

"Life on the edge, Hagrid." The Potions Master replied dryly. The half-giant wasn't the worst company to have after a run, but as Hagrid always sat on the outside corner Severus found himself next to the DADA teacher. Quirrell stuttered a nervous greeting in a tiny voice, plucking habitually at the ends of his sleeves. Severus frowned at him, hooked nose twitching at the overpowering stench of garlic. He wondered if the smaller man's obsession with garlic even in the Great Hall was due to the rumours of Snape being a vampire. Severus subtly bared his canine teeth in a wicked grin and watched Quirrell's exposed neck tremble like jello.

The line dwindled down quickly. Severus clapped politely and even managed a small smile in reply to Draco's beaming face when he was sorted into Slytherin seemingly before the hat even touched his head. The professor could almost hear the Malfoy heir composing a long letter to his father.

Potter, predictably, ended up in Gryffindor. Severus suppressed the urge to wince, imagining years of having to stop reckless lions from jumping into danger.

As the last student was sorted, Albus Dumbledore stood up, opening his arms like he was embracing the new school year.

"To our new students, welcome. And to our old students, welcome back! A few announcements before we dig in." Albus twinkled. "Our caretaker Mr. Finch has forbidden several new items this year, any wishing to see the whole list may find it pinned up just outside the hall. The Forbidden Forest is, as implied, still forbidden." There was a few scattered laughs. "Muggle Studies Professor Quirrell, who recently has gone a sabbatical, has returned to take the post for Defense Against the Dark Arts. The third floor corridor is off-limits to those who do not wish to die a slow and horrid death." _That's Dumbledore_ , Severus thought with sarcasm but a touch of fondness as well. _Toss in dangerous and important rules like a horseshoe and hope it sticks._ "And just one more announcement, if everyone can find the patience." Severus closed his eyes with a long-suffering sigh. _Please don't call me-_ "Some of you may have seen the Shadow of Hogwarts on his run this evening." The professor hid a wince. He hated that name. "Shadow is a large black panther who lives on the grounds." Albus continued. "I must ask you to treat him with the respect you would show your professors. Shadow often runs the grounds at night or late evening."

Dumbledore finally sat down, watching the silver plates fill suddenly with food. The student body was mercifully silent as hungry children starting eating like hippogriffs before a rumble of chatter filled the hall. Even from the teachers' table, Severus could hear the children bragging and whispering about his embarrassingly named animagi form.

"Charlie said Shadow is twelve feet long and can cast spells!" One of the many Weasleys shouted over the crush of voices.

"Panthers can't preform magic, _Ronald_." A bushy haired first year managed a clumsy sneer. Granger, the Potions Master recalled. "Besides, its not even in _Hogwarts, a History._ Shadow of Hogwarts, honestly!"

"I think its sorta cool." Potter muttered. He spoke so quietly even Severus' sensitive ears strained to make it out. The boy looked over to the staff table, squinting through clunky glasses. Potter's face twisted into a scowl, the exact image of his horrible bully of a father. Severus felt a hot flash of anger that melted inexplicably away when the boy pulled his glasses off his face and rubbed the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. _Was the curse scar still bothering the boy? How?_

Severus reluctantly let Hagrid pull him into small talk, making note to research curse scars and the extent of remaining residue.

* * *

Severus dragged his feet down the dungeon hallway. Three hours of putting up with Hagrid's overly cheerful chatter, Albus' secretive winks and eye-twinkling, and settling down his new snakes left him at the end of his rope; and it was only the first day! Classes hadn't even started yet!

The ex-spy knew he wouldn't be able to sleep yet, no matter how tired he was, and dithered on wither he should start a new potion or run his excess energy off in the Forbidden Forest. There was also a new potions book Albus had gotten him to make up for picking _Quirrel_ of all people over Severus as the new DADA professor...

A curious thumping noise echoed off the stone walls, shaking Severus out of his thoughts. He seemed to be getting lost in his own mind more of late. Peeves shot down the hallway on a broomstick, cackling madly as he bounced towards Severus, knocking down indignant and protesting portraits along the way.

"Peeves!" The Slytherin Head snapped, dodging the whooping poltergeist. He was holding someone's wand. Probably some poor muggleborn first year unused to the antics of mischievous poltergeists. " _Accio_ wand!" The holly stick flew out of Peeves' pale hand and into Severus'. The troublesome spirit continued down the hall undeterred, still giggling. Severus made a note to send the Baron after him if he got too close to his quarters.

Three black robed firsties skid around the corner, huffing and gasping for breath. "P-Pee-Peeeevessssss," Arthur's youngest hissed like a leaking tire, his face was as red as his hair.

"That's not Peeves..." Granger said faintly. She looked in much better condition then the boys, though she turned a ghastly white as her brown eyes met the professor's blank black ones.

"Messrs. Potter, Weasley and Miss Granger," Severus scowled down at them, tapping his long pale fingers along the length of the holly wand. "Its past curfew. What are three first year Gryffindors doing in the dungeons?" Of course, the answer to his question had just sped down the hallway on a stolen broom but no-one in the history of Hogwarts had ever claimed Severus Tobias Snape was _fair._

"It was Peeves, sir." Potter gasped, leaning on his knees. "He stole my wand!" His brilliant green eyes fixed on Severus hand. " _That_ wand!" He reached for it, just missing as the ex-spy childishly raised it over his head.

"Mr. Potter!" Severus snapped. The brat froze like a startled deer. "I asked, _what_ are you doing here? Unless Peeves has had your wand for the last half-hour, I demand to know why you three are out after curfew!"

"I-I-"

"I wanted to explore the grounds, sir." Granger broke in, looking nervous. " I-I'm a muggleborn, so I wanted to know more about magic and Hogwarts. Ron and Harry warned me I'd get in trouble but-"

"Noble an effort as it is," Severus sneered. "It would take more then a first year Gryffindor to fool me, Miss Granger. As it _is_ the first day, I will take only ten points and inform Professor McGonagall of your after hour activities."

Granger, surprisingly, looked grateful while Potter only shrunk back in shame and Weasley looked fit to explode in a messy tomato-coloured fit.

"Thank you, sir. We'll just head right back to the tower- no need to bother with us, professor..." The bushy haired muggleborn babbled, dragging her two friends back by the collar of their robes.

"If I find out you've gone anywhere _other_ then the Gryffindor tower," Severus' voice was as soft as silk as he dropped Potter's wand into the boy's unresponsive hand. "I will personally see to your two week detention. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." The children chorused, eyes wide. Without another seconds' hesitation, the Gryffindors disappeared back up the hallway.

Feeling marginally better, Severus slipped out of the dungeons and went for a run.


	2. Chapter 2

The early fall air burned in the great cat's lungs. The world was black and silent outside of the muffled thud of soft paw pads against the still green foliage. The stars were bright and fiery in the open Scottish sky, what little could be seen through the thick daunting trees. Owls hooted somewhere in the shifting darkness, hunting or, like him, enjoying the simple pleasure of freedom at night.

Shadow flowed over the uneven ground, breaking through the trees into an unicorn meadow. The silvery equines nickered uneasily but accepted the massive panther without issue. Shadow soundlessly settled a few feet from the herd, flicking his tail warningly at the more curious golden foals. One bold filly trilled at him, stomping her feet and snorting into Shadow's ear. Heavier hoof beats then those of a unicorn startled her away. The centaur that scared the filly off folded his legs underneath him and observed the feline knowingly.

"Severus, are you here to read the stars?"

" _No, Cloudstreak."_ Shadow replied softly. _"Only a run."_ He pushed human thoughts out with some difficulty. Shadow's vocabulary was limited to _fight, mine, yours, enemy, friend_ and _kill_. Broadcasting was required for anything else.

"Shame." Cloudstreak sighed. "I was of the opinion Men spent much of their time with their heads in the clouds. I'd hoped they could at least do some good while they were up there."

" _Thank you for the vote of confidence to humanity, Cloudstreak."_ Shadow said sullenly, thick tail lashing against the grass. _"You know I hold little value of prophecies or premonitions."_ The centaur shot Shadow an offended look.

"Well, for the sake of my amusement, I will tell you what I see. Do with it what you will." Cloudstreak tilted his head skywards, a thoughtful look on his handsome face. The moon was low in the sky, letting the stars spill across the sky uninterrupted. "Severus, much will happen this year, and every year after. Protect the boy at any cost, too much of this world's pain will be focused on the child." Seeing he had Shadow's undiluted, though sceptical, attention, Cloudstreak continued grimly. "There is a dragon disguised as an alicorn amongst you, I trust it will not be necessary to urge your caution. Albus knows more then he is willing to tell you; don't let that nor the consequences slow your efforts and conviction. And one last thing," The centaur looked into Shadow's unbroken black eyes. "There will be people you hate more then anything that approach you for help. Do not let your pride endanger the lives of yourself and others."

 _"Are you going to explain **any** of that nonsense?" _ Shadow hissed, puffing out his tail. Just because he didn't believe it didn't mean he liked hearing it. Cloudstreak, in traditional centaur behavior, smiled, stood, and vanished back into the forest.

Shadow listened to his hoofbeats until the Forbidden forest muffled them from even his sharp ears. He rose slowly, shaking life back into his cold limbs, and briskly licked his chest a few times just for the reassurance of it before he reluctantly slunk off to Hogwarts, fully aware he wouldn't be sleeping at all tonight.

* * *

The next week, despite his mounting paranoia, went perfectly fine. Class was, as always, absolutely horrid but no more then usual. To Severus' amusement, Draco and Potter had built up an instant hatred, and his unease, since it reminded him forcefully of his own relationship with the elder Potter. Whenever he spotted the two boys fighting, he broke them apart with harsh words and points taken on both sides, though Potter wouldn't know it. Severus had scolded Draco more in one week then he had in the boy's eleven years of tutoring and babysitting.

So far, neither boy had gotten detention. Severus didn't want to send even more of his time with either and both were somewhat protected by their last names. That didn't save them for long.

Severus felt a muscle twitch in his jaw. The two boys shuffled their feet and avoided the professor's eyes. Both first years were covered in some sulfur stinking yellow gunk. The Potions Master was 85% sure the mixture wasn't acidic or poisonous.

"What," He started silkily, "where you thinking." Draco shrivelled like a dead plant while Potter flinched, staring at his feet. The Slytherin predictably pulled himself together first.

"It was an accident sir!" Draco protested loudly, silver eyes fixed somewhere over Severus' shoulder. He knew his godfather's apparent mind-reading abilities and was clever enough to guess how it was done.

"An accident." He repeated doubtfully. Draco nodded desperately, warming up to his story.

"We were messing around, and the fig leaves just fell in, y'know?" The blond snake claimed confidently. He finally met Severus' eyes, and promptly blanched a little at the cold disappointment in them.

"No, Mr. Malfoy. I don't _y'know._ " The professor said mockingly. "You and Mr. Potter will have detention with me for the rest of the week." He raised an eyebrow when Draco almost attempted to protest. The Malfoy heir shut his mouth with a defeated click and bowed his head shamefully. Potter was still staring sullenly at the ground.

"Will-" A soft voice emerged from the messy brown hair of the Boy-who-Lived-to-be-Gryffindor. "Will my Aunt and Uncle get a letter?"

Severus frowned. He had heard those words many times from many students. Usually with more fear and less terrified acceptance.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. It will appear on your record, a copy of which will be sent home at the end of each term." Severus explained with more patience then he felt. Inside, there was a tiny wiggling of worry. He would have to check over Mr. Potter's history with Albus. _Before_ Christmas, if possible.

Severus jotted down two quick notes excusing their absence and sent the two boys off to the medic wing. Draco shot him an apologetic and guilty glance as he slipped out the door. The ex-spy knew that wouldn't stop him from fighting Potter and his friends. Certainly, his mother's disapproval never stopped _him_ from fighting. Even Albus' disappointed look hardly put a dent in Severus' aggressive snarkiness or occasional unofficial duel.

Severus had until after lunch before his next class, and he planned on using it to talk with (and maybe shout at, if his hunch proved right) Albus. He couldn't help but be wary around the Headmaster after Cloudstreak's warning, despite how much he trusted the old man. It disgusted Severus deep down to think a loony centaur could so easily plant a seed of doubt in his head, especially with a vague and hackneyed prediction using bloody planets! Even so, his natural and well-earned suspicion kicked into overdrive.

"Grape Nehi." Severus said stiffly, snorting at the silly name. Albus waved open the door before his Potions Master could even knock, smiling grandfatherly.

"Severus, what a pleasant surprise," The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes said it was anything but a surprise. The hard, flat glare in Severus' eyes said it was anything but pleasant. "What brings you here, my boy?"

"How closely have you been watching Potter, Headmaster?" Severus asked bluntly, sitting down. The many devices on Dumbledore's desk whirled cheerfully. Albus blinked, thrown off balance. The professor savored the moment quickly; it was rare to surprise Albus anymore.

"What do you mean, Severus? Certainly I kept an eye out for Death Eaters, and Arabella noted nothing unusual..."

"The boy's scared of his guardians." The Head of House examined Albus closely. The man showed nothing other then polite confusion. Either Albus was a better actor then Severus was a spy, or the old man didn't know anything explicit. " He flinches at raised voices. He squints through his glasses, like they haven't been updated in years- sweet Merlin, surely you've noticed Potter's thin as a rake!"

"Lily and James were both rather thin people..." Albus objected weakly. He looked like he was actively denying the path his thoughts were leading him down.

"Thin, _thin_ , not starved! Come on, Albus, abused children have come to Hogwarts before, don't act like the world is too good to hurt children!" Severus snapped, standing up. He didn't care if it was Potter's son being abused, it just wasn't in him to allow it from or to anyone.

"What would you have me do, Severus?" The Headmaster said almost harshly, standing himself. "He _must_ stay with his relatives, for the blood wards!"

"Blood wards!" Severus spat like the words were a curse. "So being broken by his family is preferred to the slim chance a Death Eater has two brain cells to rub together and finds him?"

"They won't kill him..."

"But Potter might kill them!" Albus looked like he had been struck, sitting abruptly down in his chair. " _Think_ , Albus! The boy gets upset enough that his magic sparks a fire, or blows a hole in the wall and brings the roof down on them! Magical families know how to handle magical children, muggles, and possibly abusive ones, don't." An unwanted memory dredged itself up behind his mental walls of a little boy getting frightened and vanishing his father's belt buckle from his hands. It had very nearly been the man's head.

The old wizard looked down, his fingers kneading the back of his hand compulsively. Severus held his breath. If anything was going to get through that man's head, it had to be done himself.

"You're right." Albus said softly. "Even if the Dursleys aren't... abusive, Harry can't stay there. I will approach the boy on the matter, offer him some alternatives. If he wishes to go back to Private Drive, however, we shall do _nothing._ Agreed?"

"Agreed." Severus replied just as softly. "Might I suggest an appointment with Poppy? She can confirm any... unpleasant thoughts."

"Of course, of course." Albus waved his hand dismissively and Severus stood to leave. "My boy... What exactly convinced you to come to me?"

Severus tensed his jaw. "I gave Potter and Malfoy detention. The boy seemed... disturbingly alarmed."

"Ah, yes, nothing slips past you, Severus. Ah, might I make a suggestion for the detentions?"

The twinkle, somewhat muted, returned to the headmaster's eyes. Severus swallowed. Safe behind his undefeatable occlumency defenses, he thought, _Oh, no._


	3. Chapter 3

Hagrid, predictably, saw no problem with the... unorthodox detention Dumbledore was planning. The Headmaster, in his _wisdom_ , his absolutely not age-riddled _logic_ decided that placing two small children with one very large child then sending them out into a dark and dangerous area to search for potions ingredients would be a proper punishment for fighting.

Of course, that meant that instead of a quiet night grading while Draco and Potter scrubbed cauldrons, Severus had to prowl in Hagrid's shadow out of fear that Albus would kill Potter before they could get him away from his relatives. This was punishment for yelling at the Headmaster, he was sure. The ex-spy was still highly wary of what Cloudstreak had told him, even if he refused to believe in prophecies. That centaur knew something. Was the hated enemy approaching thing Potter's situation? Was that the mystery, or did it have something to do with _s-s-stuttering Q-Quirrel_. But what about the hidden foe, or the coming danger? Should he believe any of it? Could he afford not too?

Fang sniffed Shadow's fur, leaving a streak of slobber and getting a gentle swat to his nose for the intrusion. The nosy boarhound yelped, darting back to his owner's side.

"Fang?" Hagrid called, lifting his lamp so the light fell over the quivering beast. "Oh, yer a bloody co'ard." He grumbled, patting Fang's head. The groundskeeper huffed, looking around the shadowed field. "Well, boys, this's the place. Flower's littl' and blue, sorta glows." He described the moon-bright flowers vaguely. "Don' leave the me'dow."

Shadow lied down in a pocket formed between two fallen trees, gleaming black eyes scanning the inky space between the swaying bushes. There was the hoot of an owl in the tree above him, but little else of interest. All was silent and peaceful for a full hour and Shadow's eyes grew heavy. Naturally, the first half of the detention was as deceptive as the first week of school. The boys wandered a little too close to one-another.

"This is your fault, Potter!" Draco hissed, ripping a bluebell out of with enough force to scatter dirt over his expensive robes. The young blond shoved his rival as subtly as he could, knocking the smaller boy over.

" _I_ wasn't the one that blew up the cauldron!" Potter spat back, pulling himself to his feet before Hagrid could come investigate. "Besides, you know more about potions, you should have known it would do that!"

Draco smirked. "I know more about _everything,_ Potter. Professor Snape is my godfather and he knows all about curses an' poisons an-" A rustle stopped the two boys. The glanced nervously at each other, momentarily forgetting to hate one-another. Shadow rose soundlessly, fur standing up all along his back.

"Should we call Hagrid?" Potter's voice wavered.

 _Yes! Yes, you foolish child, show me you have something under than air and Quidditch between your ears!_

"Feeling cowardly, Potter?" The Malfoy heir sneered. "The Sorting Hat got it wrong with you, didinnit?" Potter clenched his hands, his thin face angry and flushed. _Ooooh, no, you absolute idiots._ Shadow whined deep in his throat, just below human hearing.

"I'm not afraid!" The Gryffindor declared. "Look, it's just some more of those flowers, and that rustling was probably an owl!" His trembling hand pointed at a silvery substance pooling in erratic splatters across the ground. Shadow stiffened, a smell like burning metal drifted through the air. That wasn't moon-bright...

A beautiful white unicorn burst through the bushes, its flank heaving and silver stained. Draco shrieked like a rabbit, diving out of the way. Potter, unfortunately closer, was knocked down by the injured equine. It reared back with an unnatural cry, metallic hooves churning inches from the fallen child's head.

" 'Arry!" Hagrid shouted, spotting the danger from across the field. Before he could get two feet, Shadow leapt over Draco and landed gracefully between Potter and the unicorn. The beast gave a startled nicker, falling back onto its haunches. Shadow swiped threateningly close to its nose, rumbling out a warning. He was close enough now to see where the blood was coming from. Something had cut deep into it's neck, and silver-tinted red flesh could be seen where the white hide had been torn away. The unicorn's eyes rolled fearfully in its head and in its terror it ignored the spitting jaguar, nearly flying around him to disappear into the darkness.

"Shadow," Hagrid sighed in relief, pulling Draco to his feet, "thank God you were h're. What happen'd to that unicorn?"

Shadow shook his head, ignoring the wide-eyed and somewhat awestruck eyes of his students. Very few beings would attack a unicorn. In fact, only two came to mind; dragons and dementors.

"Well, we're 'bout done here fer the night." Hagrid said uneasily, looking back the way the unicorn had come. "I'll be back in 'n hour, we c'n look fer whatever 'ttcked that beast." Shadow nodded, sitting down. Even in that position, he noticed his head was level with Draco's. He preened a tiny bit at the fear and respectful looks. The boys, Hagrid and Fang started back to the castle. Potter stopped only momentarily to stutter out a thank you before running after the others.

Something glinted in a pool of the unicorn blood. Shadow crouched down to get a better look and felt his heart grow cold as he recognized the shape.

It was a human tooth.

* * *

Four hours later and all Hagrid and Severus had to show for their search was sore feet and sour moods. The unicorn had made it back to the herds, but any approach by either groundskeeper or potions master in either form was met by a wall of hostile horns.

Dumbledore, when Severus couldn't put off reporting any longer, had simply frowned slightly and told his ex-spy to keep an eye out, but was quick to assure the paranoid man that _oh, yes, my boy, everything is well under control._ Severus had taken to patrolling the Forbidden Forest every other night but felt it difficult to keep such a pace when the pile of work to be checked grew. He had considered asking Minerva for help, but his pride forbade it. _After all,_ he reasoned, _I've managed worse._ Juggling his NEWT year as well as his recruitment into the Death Eater ranks and planning his mastery had been even more chaotic. Though, Severus reminded himself, the year had only just began.

His search to find the one responsible for the missing tooth went no better than anything else had so far. He hadn't noticed anyone missing any, though he grew more and more suspicious of Quirrell. Severus had never liked the man, but surely he was a better Muggle Studies professor then he revealed himself to be at Defense Against the Dark Arts. More than one of his snakes were failing simply because they couldn't understand what in Avalon the man was saying. His prefects were pushing themselves to their limits trying to tutor the first and second years. Severus' suspicions were unproven as no matter how closely he watched the man, Quirrell never gave anything away.

And then Albus asked the professors to build a puzzle maze.

"What on earth for?" Minerva asked. Albus reassured her with a smile.

"An object of great importance has come into my possession." The headmaster replied evenly. "I intend to place it in the third floor corridor, now that the troublemakers have combed over it and found nothing." His beard twitched as he grinned.

"Why not keep it in Gringotts?" Severus prodded cautiously.

"I have reason to believe it would not be safe there." Dumbledore addressed him. Flitwick shot the old man an incredulous look.

"If it's not safe in Gringotts, why on earth and Avalon would you keep it in a school?" The tiny professor squeaked. There was a murmur of agreement through the room.

"W-Why ar-are you q-q-q-q-"

"Questioning." Severus guessed idly, rubbing his forehead with a look of badly concealed contempt. Quirrell shot him an irritated glare.

"Y-yes, _th-thank you,_ Professor." The DADA teacher grumbled. "Why a-are you q-q-q... the headmaster?"

"Because it's a stupid and foolish idea." The potions master said drily. There was a scatter of shocked chuckles through the room. Albus simply smiled mysteriously and benignly.

"It is the best one available, Severus." The headmaster explained. "In the wrong hands, this object could be very dangerous."

"Then why put it in a maze? Why not keep it in your chambers, where you can keep an eye on it? Better yet, build the maze as a distraction and place the item elsewhere?" The other professors looked thoughtful. Save Quirrell, who looked like he swallowed a ball of garlic. Even Albus seemed to consider it.

"Quite right, my boy, quite right..." He said. "Yes, perhaps it would be best to keep it close. Though, not in my chambers... Thank you all for attending the meeting, we will discuss the placement and design of the maze more tomorrow evening." Dumbledore rose, dismissing them. "Oh, Severus, please stay behind."

The ex-spy obeyed, watching the others file out. The twinkle in Albus' eyes were gone, the normally sky blue eyes were stormy.

"I've talked to young Harry about his current living situation. He seemed most eager to find another place to live." They shared a meaningful look.

"And Poppy's check-up?" Severus inquired.

"Malnutrition, and signs of old breaks." The headmaster said heavily. "With Harry's permission, I've brought the charges to the Muggle Aurors. Curiously enough," Dumbledore's eyes brightened and he smiled slightly, "Harry has asked that his cousin stay with him. It should satisfy the blood wards, I should think, and it is a good sign that Harry cares so much about his cousin."

"Where are they staying?"

"For now, perhaps it would be best for young Mr. Dursley to stay here." Albus suggested. "He's a muggle, of course, but even muggles can learn potions..."

Severus had a terrible feeling about this.


	4. Chapter 4

Dudley settled in just about as badly as Severus expected him to. The child obviously wasn't really aware of where his parents were, or what was happening. He had asked only once for his father, and three times for his mother, and had quieted down quickly when told he would see them next Saturday. It had been disturbingly easy to have the muggle boy transferred to the 'private school' his cousin attended, as his only other family, _Marge,_ was an unfit guardian by any standards with a long history of drunkenly sic'ing her unregistered dogs on people she disliked. Albus had assured the muggle child abuse investigators that Dudley would attend Hogwarts until a reasonable guardian could be found. Neither boy would spend anytime in an orphanage and _my dear, isn't it better to keep them together and act as normally as the circumstances allow?_

Naturally, the child pitched a fit over the relocation, but on learning he would be attending his cousin's 'freak school', he grew undeniably, and irritably, curious. Albus, who seemed to have developed a cruel hatred of his Potions Master, sent Severus to pick the boy up.

"Can I do stuff, too?" The eleven year old asked, his pudgy face turned towards Hogwarts with an unmistakable look of awe. Albus had thought that walking to the castle would give Dudley more time squeeze information from Severus, damn the man's beard.

"Stuff, Mr. Dursley?" Severus quipped as patiently as could be managed, raising an eyebrow at the boy. Dudley pulled on the sleeves of his black robe. _There is no colour in the world slimming enough to make that child look skinny, _the potions master thought snidely. Well, a proper diet and exercise would help with that. That the child would hate every second of it was merely a bonus.

"Y'know," Dudley waved his hands about. " _Magic,_ " He whispered, looking ashamed like he had just said a curse word.

"No, Mr. Dursley." Severus replied, thinking about Petunia, the horrible woman. Hadn't she wanted the same? Jealously of Lily Evans had made the woman bitter and empty. "However," The ex-spy gathered himself. "You may brew potions, or deal in magical plants and animals. Muggles have magical cores, they simply are unable to access them. That is why magic affects them, of course."

"Oh." Dudley pouted at his shoes and sniffled. Severus doubted much of his answer _got through_. "Is the fr- I mean, is Harry here?"

 _Freak._ Petunia was distressingly obsessed with that bloody word. Her son, at least, seemed to know it was wrong. _Where_ he learned that moral was a great mystery.

"Yes, Mr. Potter attends Hogwarts, as you will in your time here."

"I thought I couldn't, _y'know-_ "

"Yes, Mr. Dursley," Severus said tersely, "I _y'know._ There are, as I've said, many forms of magic that don't require casting, and more lessons you can take that don't require magic at all. Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, Arithmancy, Ancient Ruins, History, _Divination_ , you will not be idle, Mr. Dursley." They finally reached the steps up to Hogwarts, to his great relief and the curiosity of the many students that didn't have anything better to do on a Thursday.

"Dudley!" Potter gasped as they came into the school. Neither boy, to Severus' surprise, looked pleased to see the other. He had thought the two got along, seeing as Potter had asked if the other child could stay at Hogwarts.

Without sparing more than a murderous look at Harry, Dudley pulled on the ex-spy's sleeve. "Where's my room?"

Severus arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"I-I mean, can you show me my room, sir?" The boy corrected himself meekly. It was obvious his parents had told him to behave around strangers, but ignored his attitude with those he knew. Severus would fix that. After all, he had already hammered the basics of potions into a generation of children. How hard could one more first year-

* * *

" **Gryffindor!** "

Sweat Merlin, no.

Dudley rose, handing the Hat to Minerva and wiping his sweaty plump hands on his robes. He shot Severus a panicked look. With obvious deliberate movements that a dead man couldn't miss, Severus indicated his head towards the Gryffindor table.

Dudley didn't move.

"Dudley!" Potter called out, waving his arms madly. The boy seemed an awful lot louder and bolder, now that he knew he wouldn't ever be returning to the Dursleys. Both a blessing and a curse, as far as Severus was concerned. "Over here!"

Still Dudley didn't move. _He doesn't want to be in the same house as Potter._ Well, Severus certainly couldn't fault him that. He most definitely had the same thoughts towards sharing a dorm with Black and Potter senior, when the Hat had asked him which house he preferred. Still, the Sorting Hat had chosen. The next time Severus caught Dudley's eyes, he shot him a look so dark a Thestral would baulk at it. Dudley promptly, though reluctantly, shuffled down to the Gryffindor table.

Albus rose, clapping cheerfully with a kind smile on his face. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Dursley. I hope you find your stay enjoyable, your friends numerous, and what you learn here indispensable. Now, before we have our ever wonderful feast, I must again warn all students to stay out of the third floor corridor, if they want to avoid a most horrible and painful death." There was a faint scattering of uneasy laughter as Dumbledore sat down. The plates filled with food and everyone promptly forgot to be nervous.

At the Gryffindor table, Dudley ignored Potter and began filling his plate with all sorts of fatty foods, dumping an unhealthy amount of gravy on top. He too a bite of steak and immediately spat the dirt-tasting meat out. To his utter amazement, there was mud on his plate. He looked up at the staff table and was not overly surprised to see the potions master pointedly holding a forkful of carrots and peas. Even worse, every time he tried placing the foods he wanted on his plate, they disappeared. It took ten minutes of watching gravy, meat and potatoes vanish into thin air before he gave up and ladled some broccoli onto his plate. After that, it accepted small amounts of steak, but no gravy.

Dudley had a feeling he wouldn't like it here.


	5. Chapter 5

Dudley didn't have school until Monday, giving him three days to settle down. Severus insisted he be taught the basics of magical theory and how to use a quill _before_ his classes, Minerva argued that the poor boy needed some time to get used to it all and Albus simply _twinkled_ at them. Severus eventually gave up, seeing as Dudley was one of Minerva's lions, after all, not a snake. He did, indirectly and through one of his second years, make sure the muggle child had beginner books on all the subjects he would be taking, though he doubted the boy bothered with looking at them. Dudley was too busy getting rapidly obsessed with Quidditch and shooting dirty looks at the ex-spy during every meal, which Severus was still regulating stubbornly. Unfortunately, his suggestion that Mr. Dursley needed some form of exercise program led to Minerva insisting the untrained child tried his hand at riding a broom, a more physically demanding task than most thought.

Of course, only then did Albus step into the conversation.

To suggest Severus oversee the practice.

"Tilt it _up_ , Mr. Dursley!" The potions master snarled, hovering over the flustered muggle. Dudley clumsily kicked off the ground, only to gently float back down when he pointed the broom in the wrong direction.

"I _can't_!" He wailed, looking for all the world like a beached dolphin.

"Do you want to play Quidditch?" Severus growled abruptly. Dudley stopped crying.

"Yessir."

"Then you will have to learn how to fly!" Dudley started running down the field, bunny-hopping madly while his face grew red and shiny. Severus sighed, drifting gracefully after the child. He greatly regretted whatever madness led to a _muggle_ child attending Hogwarts, and whatever part he had in it.

"I did it, I did it!" Dudley screamed, finally maintaining his height. He shot across the field, broom wavering uncertainly as he tried to shake his fist in triumph.

"Hands on the broom!" Severus hissed, shooting his trademark sneer at the excited child. Dudley promptly stuck out his tongue, took his other hand off the handle, and rolled off his broom with a shriek.

The eleven year old boy started sobbing dramatically. "I broke my wrist!" He sobbed, flailing his pudgy hand around, his piggish face screwed up like a giant mandrake. Severus calmly grabbed Dudley's wrist and closed the boy's fingers, gentling applying pressure to the bones and testing for weakness.

"Not broken. Not even strained, boy." He said bluntly, pulling the muggle to his feet. Dudley looked like he had been smacked with a fish.

"What?" He sputtered.

"A bruise, at worst." The ex-spy prompted.

"Aren't you- aren't you gunna make it better?" The boy sniffled.

"A _bruise_? Mr. Dursley, you don't need to have a lay down and get some tea for a _bruise._ " Severus knew half the staff would chew him out for being _needlessly cruel_ , but his job as a professor was to toughen up dunderheads in preparation for real life. Dudley probably wouldn't be fighting any Dark Lords in his future, but he still needed to learn some important lessons only Hogwarts could teach. "Are you going to get back on your broom, or is usual for you to give up so easily?" The potions master snapped impatiently.

Dudley, with a soundless sniff, crawled back up onto his broom. By the end of the day, he was flying much better, and had worked up quite the sweat when Severus enchanted several nearby pinecones to speed towards him. Whenever they made contact, Dudley would be tempted to cry again, but somewhere in the back of his mind he had accepted the fact that, for now, his mother wasn't here, and Severus clearly wouldn't do anything unless Dudley was actually hurt. Two seconds sting didn't rank above a contemptible snort from the wizard.

Later that night, after glaring at and insulting all of his dorm mates and ignoring his cousin, Dudley stared at the roof of his four-poster bed and felt the soreness in all his muscles. Tomorrow was Saturday, and he'd be starting school soon. Slowly, and quietly so his slumbering dorm mates couldn't hear him, Dudley grabbed one of the starting books some kid had given him. It was _Magical Drafts and Potions_. With a shrug, Dudley started thumbing through it.

* * *

Severus stretched, nearly melting into his couch. He wasn't over fond of flying, not since being knocked off his broom stick during a game when he was fifteen and spending three weeks in the Hospital Wing. In fact, he hadn't flown in two years, but couldn't help but be impatient by how slowly Dudley was taking to it. Not that he had expected any different of a muggle.

The ex-spy reached for an old potions book, looking forwards to a few hours of reading and marking before turning in. Just then, his fireplace sparked green. A note came fluttering out of the flames.

 _Severus,_

 _Please meet me in the Forbidden Forest in one hour. There is_

 _something important we must talk about._

 _Quirrell._

With a frown, Severus burnt the note and rose. He tucked a sharp potions knife and an extra wand carefully into the pouches in his shoes and checked his emergency portkey before slipping silently out of his quarters.

* * *

One hour later found Severus waiting impatiently just inside the tree line, an uncomfortable inkling of being observed trickling down his spine. What did that poor excuse for a professor want, and who on earth was watching him? Severus couldn't see of hear anything, but trusted his gut. After fifteen minutes waiting, the ex-spy was more then prepared to leave, when the prickling of unseen eyes on him doubled.

 _"Sssseeveerusss..."_ A cry like a snake hissing drifted in from the trees. Severus froze, resisting the urge to grab his wand.

"M-My Lord?" His voice wavered as he half-rose, instinctively keeping his body twisted into a bow. A pale figure stepped out from the trees, moving with a horrific jerk of limbs, like the body's joints were all placed backwards. The blank expanse of the thing's face was broken only by the slit of an unfinished mouth. It was missing a tooth.

"My Lord, surely its too early for you-" A second voice came from the figure, and Severus realized with a start that the joints weren't backwards, the face was on the wrong side of the head.

Severus's puzzled muttering of _Quirrell?_ was drown out by the furious snarl coming from what the potions master assumed was the remains of the Darkest wizard seen in years.

 _"Shut up, you usseles excusse for a wizard!"_ Voldemort's formless mouth worked like a pulsating wound. Severus swallowed bile and collapsed into a proper bow before the abomination of magic and nature. He didn't go quite as far as to kiss the hem of its robes like he would have before. Somehow, kissing _Quirrell's_ feet would be the blow that broke his pride.

"My Lord," He repeated. "I- I never hoped- To see you still alive, after all these years, simply proves your great power, sir."

 _"Severus, my most loyal servant,"_ It purred, forcing Quirrel's body to crawl forwards with spastic movements, like a dying animal. _"After all these years, to find you still obediently following my orders... Perhaps..."_ It wheezed, _"There may still be hope for the perfect future we fought for. Are there any others still loyal, my child?"_ The back of Quirrell's hand rested on Severus's head, causing a small tremble to shot through the man's body. He disguised it as excitement, cramming the revulsion down to fester where the Dark Lord wouldn't see it.

After several seconds of licking his lips and clearing his throat, Severus managed to answer. "We are always loyal, My Lord. You only have to call us, and we shall answer." He said truthfully. Mind, most of them would only answer out of mind-bending terror, but answer they would.

 _"Good, good. You will continue your work here, and find me that which Dumbledore works so hard to hide."_ The hand left Severus's head, but by the cold tingling creeping over the back of his neck, he knew he wasn't alone yet. " _Such a task could have been much simpler, my boy._ " It rasped in a parody of Albus' affection and understanding. " _Even if it was by mistake, you must be punished, Severus._ " The newly reinstated spy shoved down his dignity and brushed his lips against Quirrell's heels.

"Yes, my Lord." He could see the DADA professor awkwardly draw his wand and point it backwards. The tip trembled slightly.

" _Crucio_."

He bit his tongue as the torture of the Unforgivable swept through him. He pressed his hands carefully into the dirt, focusing on keeping from accidentally breaking his own fingers or screaming. He wouldn't give such a pathetic wizard the pleasure. Though it was hard to think through the flood of pain, Severus mocked the Dark Lord and his puppet behind his occlumency walls. Quirrell's spell had nothing on Bellatrix or Voldemort himself.

The spell was released after an endless minute where Severus writhed helplessly and silently on the forest floor. He remained lying, panting and shivering, for several seconds as he listened to Quirrell walk away like a marionette. With a shaky breath, Severus pushed himself to his feet and took a few stumbled steps towards the school before stopping. He looked back towards the forest. Filling his mind was the picture of a black panther bounding out into the trees and farther, out to the mountains, and never being seen again. It wouldn't stop until it was in India, probably, and would spend the rest of its life as a large and clever but otherwise unremarkable beast in the jungle.

He shook himself and started the long walk up to Dumbledore's office. Every step away from the forest was agony.

Severus' job wasn't done yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Lupinesence and** **Seikyuna Shojikina** **, for your nice reviews! :3**

 **to JustMe, this story is an Au, so some things are different. My main idea is that muggles and squibs have magical cores, but can't access them. On that note, more powerful witches and wizards are caused by the degree of access they have, rather then the amount of magic. This idea stems from the theory that magic is life force, but in some individuals it appears as something more. Dudley can see Hogwarts because the warding works similar to the spell used on the potter's house, only those that are told where it is can see it. WHY Dudley is allowed on Hogwarts is some slipperyness courtesy of our very own headmaster. He wanted Harry's blood warding to follow him to Hogwarts, therefore protecting the child better. Studies that don't require practical casting (potions, care of magical creatures, herbology, arithmacy, divination, quidditch, ext.) are the studies our muggle miracle will be taking. I hope that answers all your questions, please feel free to ask more.**

* * *

 **"** Ah." Albus said mildly.

"Yes," Severus managed in a weary tone. "Ah _."_ The headmaster rubbed his beard thoughtfully.

"And you're certain?"

"Quite."

"Ah."

Severus resisted the urge to melt into the comfortable chair like a cauldron housing an unstable potion. He had, in his idleness playing as a professor, forgotten what bone-deep tiredness felt like.

"What are we going to do, Albus?" The spy asked, a hint of desperation in his voice. _Dont tell me to go back to him, please old man-_

Albus blinked.

"Carry on as usual, I suppose."

Severus paled alarmingly. "What?" He almost whispered, suddenly breathless.

"I have a plan, my boy, I assure you-" Severus stood up with an unsteady jerk. It took more out of him than he would like to admit.

"No, headmaster," the potions master said coldly. "Manipulate your pieces and your board however you want, but surely you wouldn't count _Hogwarts_ as just another castle-"

"Severus," Cold blue eyes met flinty black ones. "Hogwarts is not a chess piece, and neither are you. Furthermore, nothing in all of history could be considered less of a game. I understand it has been years, but surely you remember what a thin line we tread. Friends close..."

"And enemies closer." Snape sat back down like his strings had been cut. But he could still feel them, tugging away. "But a _school..."_

"I know. Trust me, child."

Severus slumped further. He knew what his answer was, it never changed.

 _Always._

* * *

Severus found himself wandering through the castle for the remainder of the night. Day was only a scant few hours away, and the spy knew he should get ready for Monday's classes, mark some papers, _sleep,_ but all of those things required more effort and concentration then the wizard could muster. _A few hours more,_ he promised himself, a few hours of tonight and he would willingly face whatever came next. Just give him those few hours.

The fates must have been particularly vicious that night, because as Severus finally resigned himself to laying in bed the remainder of the night (and perhaps the next morning, if the headmaster allowed it), he caught the sound of voices.

Children. Running around in the castle with _Voldemort_ loose...

Severus changed directions.

He found them slipping into an abandoned classroom, chattering nervously with each other. As Severus had expected, it was Potter and his gang. Strangely enough, Dudley was with them. Normally, the potions master would chew the ungrateful little toerags out and send them back to their beds with points deducted and a new fear of their teacher. Tonight though... Tonight, Severus wanted to be absolutely and positively certain that the foolish lions weren't accidentally aiding the Dark Lord.

"Why would I even want to see your parents?" Dudley's snobby tone drifted out from the room, and Severus realized with a start that he was talking to Potter.

"Shut up, Dursley!" Weasley snapped. "I don't know why we bothered to bring you, you're a muggle!"

"What's wrong with being a muggle!?" Granger shot back indignantly.

Potter shushed them, gesturing towards a lone mirror standing proud in the middle of the room. With a rising feeling of unease, the potions master recognised it; the Mirror of Erised. The Mirror of Desire.

"I can't see them." Granger pointed out.

"You have to stand right here—" _Enough,_ Severus thought, stepping into the room and out of the shadows.

"Potter, away from the mirror!" He snarled, making the children jump. A sadistic part of him revelled in their white faces and shaking hands. "That is a powerful Dark object-" the Gryffindors shuffled further from the deceptive reflection, " and not to be meddled with by children. Return to your dorms before I add detention to your point deduction. You all have classes tomorrow."

"What's so dangerous about a stupid mirror?" Dudley scoffed, Severus resisted the urge to clout the fool on the back of his head as the muggle boy spun around and stood directly in front of the mirror.

Dudley blinked. He looked at his hands, then glanced over his shoulder before returning his gaze to the mirror. "I- I don't-"

The spy finally prodded up the energy to grab Dursley's arm and pull him away, but the damage was done.

"What... what did you see?" Potter asked warily.

"I was holding the world cup." The bigger child said wistfully. "I was a beater on the Cuddly Cannons and we just won the world cup. My mum was there and... and..." Despite the tight, and likely painful grip Severus had on the boy's arm, Dudley smiled brightly at the professor. " Does it tell the future?"

"No," the broken spy replied brutally, "it is a lie."

"But- but it could happen, couldn't it?"

Severus didn't answer, simply released Dudley's arm and leveled a dull, tired gaze at the children. Somehow, the lack of emotion scared them even more then his hellfire and brimstone hiss ever could.

"You four will return to the tower. You will not think about this insidious creation or what it showed you. If anyone of you tell anyone else about this mirror, try to find it again, or bring others to it, you will be expelled. Am I clear?" The spy's voice never rose above a whisper.

"Yessir." The Gryffindors said hastily.

"Go." Before the word was fully out of his mouth, the first years were gone. As a professor, Severus knew he should guide them back himself, to keep them from getting into more trouble, or protect them from _Q-Quirrell_ and his trembling hand. But deep inside the potions master, where the urge to worry for others usually emerged, there was only a numbing exhaustion.

Tomorrow, Severus told himself, tomorrow he would be thrown back into his work, would be busy juggling manipulative headmasters and complete dunderheads, and the tiredness would seep away, or at the very least be locked away. But for tonight...

For tonight, Severus lacked the will to leave the room. He sat down stiffly on the flagstone floor and looked deep into the mirror. It was the better part of an hour before he came back to himself enough to understand what he saw, or to notice the presence by his side.

"What do you see, my boy?" Albus asked kindly, squeezing his spy's shoulder gently with one wizened hand.

"Nothing." The potions master answered hollowly. "The mirror is empty."

"You only see your reflection?" The headmaster pushed incredulously.

"No. Its empty. I'm not in it."

* * *

 **That doesn't mean Sev is a vampire, by the way. Just that he doesn't have a true desire. There isn't anything in his heart because he can't remember happiness or accept that he deserves any.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I used the British version of 'whining', which made me stare at my hands in confusion for ten minutes. I dislike this way of spelling it, though I spell most words the British way over the American way. Being Canadian, I am a perfect blend of- Oh, shit, right, the story!**

Despite Severus' fretting, school continued disturbingly normally all the way through September and October. In fact, even Quirrell and his passenger seemed to back off a bit, content to let him succeed or fail at his task. Whatever Albus had, it had was safely not in the (frankly ridiculous) maze they had constructed in a roped off section of the third floor, though neither was it kept on or around the old fool's person. Severus didn't exactly try to pry the secret from the headmaster, even though he had been ordered by the devil himself, almost.

By some minor miracle, Quirrel hadn't paid too much mind to Potter's muggle relative. Of course, lacking active magical talent, Dudley hadn't even attended Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not that the class was doing anyone much good. It was almost funny, watching Voldemort teach DADA so _badly_. But meddling dark lords were only one part of the problems centering on Potter and Dursley. There was, after all, still the matter of their guardianship to be dealt with, and despite seeming fairly pleased with staying at Hogwarts, Dudley was still pestering after his parents. Severus figured that _Tuney_ and her abusive whale of a husband (convicted, the both of them!) had spent visiting hour with their only son complaining and whinging over the _terrible_ and _certainly not our fault, Duddykins_ situation, without explaining any of why it was happening.

Though, somehow, the muggle boy had smarts that belayed his attitude and appearance and seemed to have figured it out, at least partially. Dudley had toned down some, and reluctantly allowed Harry to pull him into his group of friends. A few upstart Slytherins, Snape's own godson amongst them, had tried to make Dursley's life miserable and been promptly chased back by the 'Golden Trio'. Some hide-stripping lectures from the potions master may have smoothed things out as well.

With Gryffindor house finally managing some modicum of peace, Severus turned to more important, though admittedly less pressing, problems.

Namely, how to kill the Dark Lord.

Even though the spy himself, mercifully, hadn't been called upon to kill anyone by either of his masters in the previous war, he was under the opinion that people were wiggling bags of gore and mush prolonged by weakness, and surely the actual act of killing wouldn't be so difficult, though the aftermath might. Of course, as a Death Eater (formerly), Severus had seen people endure more than anyone had the right to live through. Hell, he should be dead a hundred times over himself! But, he had also seen people die of things as intangible as heart-break in a matter of weeks, or kneel over from infections received by cat scratches. The question wasn't was that Voldemort could be killed, but rather how it hadn't happened sooner. If Severus knew the circumstances allowing the older man to retain his life, then it would be a simple matter of avoiding such extenuating situations and poisoning the slimy monster into a squishy red mist. _That_ Severus could do without previous experience.

The potions master found himself thinking on Cloudstreak's warning over Albus' knowledge, and found himself debating whether or not he should approach his mentor. He trusted the older man with his life, and would obey an order to leap down a dragon's throat with only one last sneer for protest, but Severus knew, better than most, that Dumbledore often kept key information away from his allies until he deemed it necessary. _Does Albus ever enjoy it,_ he wondered, _acting like the author with a pen, writing in all the important bits for the reader while keeping the characters in the dark?_

Ultimately, Severus didn't approach Dumbledore. In fact, he approached two people who might know the Dark Lord even better.

* * *

"Tea, Perfessor?" Hagrid said amiably, holding the door open.

"No, thank you." Severus replied stiffly, ducking under the half-giant's outstretched arm. "I am afraid I'm here on important business, Rubeus."

" _Bus'ness_ bus'ness?" The other asked intuitively, "Or _I'll-gut-ye-if-ye-tell-Albus_ bus'ness?"

The Head of House smirked, "The latter." Hagrid was well-known for his inability to keep a secret. Severus begrudgingly respected the efforts the half-giant went to in order to keep that reputation. Casting several privacy spells with a silent _fwish_ of his wand, Severus sat down on Hagrid's overgrown furniture, gesturing for the gamekeeper to do the same. "Did you know the Dark Lord when he attended Hogwarts?" He inquired bluntly. Hagrid nearly missed his chair sitting down.

"W'at?"

"The Dark Lord. You-Know-Who?" Snape prompted devilishly. "He-Who-Has-Far-Too-Many-Bloody-Names?"

"Er, yeh, I did, a bit." The keeper of keys scratched the back of his furry neck, looking uncomfortable, " 'fore I was, well..."

"And his name?"

"Ah, Tom- Tom Riddle, it wer." Hagrid answered, looking dazed and confused. "Half-blood orphan, but you dinnit hear it from me!" He added hastily.

"No, I didn't. Am I not hearing anything else?"

"There wer- somethin' dark, Sev'rus." Hagrid's usual friendly front dropped, and the man looked very worried. "Darkest I ever seen."

"What was dark, Hagrid?" The spy pressed, leaning forwards.

"Sommin' called... Horcruxes."

* * *

 _Knock, knock, knock,_

Minerva opened her door with a huff of annoyance, ready to send whatever foolish lion had bothered her so late at night back to the tower with their fur ruffled. The look of irate exasperation melted into confusion at the sight of her dark-robed colleague.

"Severus, what are you doing here so late?" She scolded, ushering the younger professor into her chambers.

"Sorry Minerva, I meant to come by earlier." Severus said, taking a seat by the fire. "I got sidetracked doing some research."

"Well, why are you here, anyway? Not that two professors can't meet up for tea now and then," She commented, arching an eyebrow, "but you never meet up for _tea._ "

"Yes, thank you Minerva." Severus leaned back in the other's plush chair. "I came across some records in the library earlier, something about a student named Tom Riddle?"

McGonagall stiffened. Her voice was sharp with accusation as she snapped, "What do you want to know about _Riddle_?"

"Everything." The spy stated simply. "Everything and anything you know, down to the bastard's favorite pudding. From my knowledge, you knew Riddle fairly well-"

"OUT!" The lioness roared, standing up and pointing at the door. "Get out, you miserable sod! I won't stand here and take this from _you,_ of all people-"

"For the love of Merlin, Minerva!" Severus snarled, rising with the angry grace of a panther. "What are you on about now?!"

The cat animagus was beet red, her normally controlled hair sticking out madly. "You know what I'm on about! Insinuating that _I_ had anything to do with _him!_ "

"Oh," There was a pause. " _Oh!_ Minerva, honestly, I meant you were prefects together!" He rolled his eyes. McGonagall flopped back into her seat with an embarrassed squeak.

"Ah, yes, we were... Apologies, Severus." She cleared her throat. If anything, the enraged blush from before only coloured further. There was an awkward silence for several moments before the older professor spoke again, "But I don't know his favorite pudding. More of a biscuit type, he struck me."

"Anything and everything, Minerva. I need to know."


	8. Chapter 8

Minerva, unfortunately, turned out to be a bit of a dead end. From her, Severus learned things Hagrid didn't know, such as the name of the orphanage Tom Riddle had lived in, and some of his old haunts that even the Inner Circle had not heard of before, but the other professor had never heard of Horcuxes, not in any book or lesson. Hagrid only knew of the name from overhearing one of the very earliest Death Eater meetings, and Severus couldn't find a single reference to them in any books available in the library.

Someone had removed them.

Severus moved on to his next source: Aberforth.

"I don't have time for a drink." The spy said shortly, sitting down at the counter. He only had about an hour before Albus realised his potions master wasn't on a run through the forest. Assuming, that is, that Aberforth didn't immediately tell his brother about this little meeting.

"You never have time for a drink." The old man replied sharply, placing the rag he was 'cleaning' with on the counter with a bit more force than necessary. "Why are you here, Snape?"

"I was hoping you would permit me to borrow a book." Severus managed without insulting the barkeeper. It was a near thing.

"Why don't you just steal one?" Aborforth spat inside one of the mugs, rubbing the rag along the cup's rim with a motion like wringing the neck of a chicken.

Severus felt a muscle in his cheek twitch.

"The material I'm researching is of a sensitive nature damning enough on its own, without adding thievery to its crime. But still, it's too important to take delicately. I need to know about Horcruxes."

"Horcruxes? Never heard-" Aberforth paused, dropping the cup into its rack. Severus watched him like a hawk. "Oh, fie, does Albus know you're asking 'bout Horcruxes?"

"No," Severus admitted, "but I know the Headmaster, and he won't tell me if I ask. He-"

"Doesn't trust you." The potions master glared at the older man.

"No, he doesn't." He repeated coldly, "Albus doesn't trust anyone to do even the simplest tasks. He tries to take all of them on himself, regardless of his ability to do so."

Aberforth scratched his grey beard thoughtfully. "He does, doesn't he?"

Severus let his voice smooth from ice to silk. "Albus will get himself killed, chasing after monsters and dark relics like he was toddler-proofing his rooms. He doesn't allow people to take care of themselves, when they are the ones that will live with the consequences." Aberforth's steely eyes sharpened with anger towards his brother and no little suspicion towards his spy. "And what about when he grows weary and sleeps in Avalon? Generations of children have grown up in a war being fought by Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore. How will they defend themselves and think with experience when they've grown in their Headmaster's protective shadow?"

Aberforth shook himself, trying to shed Severus' sensible, if venomous, argument. "Stay out of my head," He growled, avoiding the other wizard's piercing black eyes.

"I assure you, I inhabit no mind but my own." The Potions Master parried. "You know I am right, Albus will carry every burden he can, and when he can't carry anymore the Wizarding World of Britain will be in disarray."

Aberforth crumbled, nodding solemnly. The old man hadn't been prepared for the Slytherin's soft voice and intuitive words, no matter their shared hatred. It was hard to fight an enemy who said what you thought.

When Severus left, he had several shrunk books in his robe pocket, carrying a weight only the Headmaster had carried before him; the weight of Great Britain on his back.

* * *

It had snowed while Severus was in town, early this year as it was only the thirteenth of October. As he trotted briskly towards the hulking grey shadow of the castle, his sharp gaze spotted the footprints of some troublemakers through the dusky gloom.

The spy snorted, glancing about the darkening grounds. The trail led directly for the Forbidden Forest, and was left by four young students. With an annoyed hiss, Shadow galloped towards the forest. He could soon make out voices just inside the tree line.

"It's starting to get dark, Harry." A young girl said uneasily. Granger, Shadow thought, the only Gryffindor with reason. "We shouldn't stay out here."

"I have to find him." Potter said stubbornly. Shadow wiggled silently under a snow-laden bush.

The four Gryffindors, Potter, Granger, Weasley and Dursley, were huddled together in their thoroughly soaked fall robes, shivering.

"What makes you think Shadow will come?" The muggle boy managed through chattering teeth. " _W-Why_ would it?"

"Shadow needs to know." Weasley insisted, rubbing his hands together. "If _You-Know-Who_ is at Hogwarts trying to steal something..."

Shadow's ears perked at that. How had a bunch of first years find out about the Dark Lord?

"What can a giant fur-ball do?" Dursley pressed, sticking his hands in his armpits.

"He protected Harry from that unicorn." Granger pointed out.

"And what if a teacher is helping Voldemort?" Potter added. _Correct_ , Shadow though with a catty smirk, _Ten points to Gryffindor, it's a bloody miracle_. "We need to tell him!"

"A cat!" Dursley argued, standing up. "How do you know it'd understand?"

By now, all four children were shaking in their boots and the sun had long since sunk behind the distant mountains. Shadow stood, purposely making noise as he blew snow off of his nose and shook liberally. The series of frightened squeaks cooled the animagus' temper a degree.

"Shad-dow?" Potter stuttered, nearly falling over as he stood on numb legs. "There's-"

" _I know_." Shadow spoke the same way he had to Cloudstreak.

"And-" Potter paused, acknowledging the fact that the massive panther had spoken before continuing. "And there's a three-headed dog in the third floor corridor-"

" _Which is out-of-bounds for students_."

"And it has something to do with Nickolas Flamel!" Potter rushed on.

"And You-Know-Who is after it!" Weasley added.

" _Yes, it does. Yes, he is_." Shadow's tail twitched warningly. " _It has nothing to do with any of you. That which the Dark Lord seeks is protected. Do not meddle_."

Dursley finally stopped looking like he had been slapped with a fish.

"That's a panther." He said dumbly. "And it's talking. And it's telling us not to meddle in the affairs of wizards."

" _For they are subtle and quick to anger_." Shadow finished. " _Return to your dorm. Stop digging into this and leave the matter to those better prepared for it_." Shadow felt only a shade of guilt at his hypocrisy. He had complained about Albus doing just this thing not an hour before.

Looking disappointed, the children obeyed and started the cold march back to the castle. Granger whispered desperately at Dursley and Potter about the importance of a magical panther referencing a muggle book. Severus, having ran ahead, met them at the door and made their lives even more miserable.

Feeling marginally better, Severus headed towards his rooms, planning on spending the next few hours reading and plotting. The next day, luckily, was Saturday, and he could sleep in until the 'Golden Trio' and their plus one appeared for detention at three.

Settling down in the comfort of his own overstuffed chair with a cup of Black Earl tea, Severus took out the books and unshrunk them.

Nine hours later, the tea a salty mess congealing by his inattentive left hand, Severus watched the sun rise through his enchanted ground-floor window. He had the dreadful feeling that he wouldn't see too many more suns rise, if the book was right.


	9. Chapter 9

Severus hadn't slept last night, save for a period around eight when he had gone to blink, and had lost an hour. It showed in his pale face, bleary eyes and short temper. When the Gryffindors had arrived for detention at three, they were greeted by four pairs of dragon-hide gloves and three bowls, one of which was filled with blind, limp worms.

"Sit down. You will be skinning Lesser Gorm snakes. The skin will be placed in this bowl," Snape tapped the empty silver bowl. "The rest will go in the other. Do not touch the snakes with your bare hands. You have two hours."

As the first years reluctantly got to work, the spy started revising his notes on Horcruxes. From what he had gleaned from the books, the creator of the Horcrux could not be killed until the dark artifact holding his or her soul fragment was destroyed. Unfortunately, Severus had no idea where, in what vessel or how many Horcruxes the Dark Lord had made.

The two hours blurred by, and Severus barely spared them a glance as the four students cleaned up their stations. They muttered together quietly for a moment before Granger and Weasley left the classroom. Dursley and Potter nervously approached the formidable potions master. Severus was secretly pleased to see that the cousins were getting along better without the oppressive influence of Petunia and her husband.

"Yes?" He asked evenly, closing his notes and placing his quill in the ink well.

"Sir, we were wondering-" Potter began shyly.

"Where are we staying after the school year's over?" Dursley blurted out hurriedly.

Severus straightened up, looking thoughtful. "This is a subject more suited for the headmaster's office." He said slowly. "I have been told that applicants are being reviewed for fostering. I cannot give you a list, but I assure you, both of you have a say in where you will end up."

The first years shared a glance. "Will we know before Christmas?" Potter asked.

"I do not know." The spy said truthfully. He was too tired for spite. "You may speak to the headmaster, I believe he is doing paperwork in his office now."

With a gesture of his hand, the three set off to Dumbledore's office. It would be polite to send a Patronus or Floo Albus before dropping in on him, but the spy was still annoyed with his employer.

"Malteasers." The gargoyles sprang aside, much to the awe of the Gryffindors. Dumbledore invited them in before Severus could raise his hand to knock.

"Ah, Severus. And young Mr. Potter and Mr. Dursley, please sit." The headmaster smiled grandfatherly. "Lemon drop?"

Snape glared at Dudley until the overweight boy retracted his hand with a pout. "We are here to discuss the boys' living arrangements. Shall I Floo Professor McGonagall?"

"Oh, yes, yes." Albus waved his hand, eyes twinkling. "And call for some tea, if you don't mind my boy. Let's see..." He counted quickly, "Chocolate Chai, six cups?" Severus frowned but complied. A moment later, Minerva and Severus found themselves settled around a summoned table, light tea in front of them.

"W-Who else is coming, sir?" Harry didn't appear to be brave enough to ask about a new home quite yet.

"An old friend of your father's, Harry." Everyone politely ignored the faint sputter coming from Severus' cup. "His name is Remus Lupin," The sputter turned into a muffled coughing fit. "I was planning to have him work as Argus Filch's assistant. Mr. Filch is getting along in years and could use the help." Minerva was helpfully thumping her college on the back.

"I was even thinking of asking him to foster or adopt you and your cousin, Harry. Once he's settled, of course." Dumbledore's twinkle was absolutely devilish.

"Albus, stop!" Minerva said exasperatedly. Potter and Dursley were watching Snape's suppressed fit with expressions torn between fearful amusement and worry. "We can discuss Remus' situation later. Mr. Dursley, Mr. Potter, what was it you wanted?"

"We wanted to know where we would be staying, Professor." Dudley explained, wringing his fat hands. "When the school year ends."

"I see. Albus?" McGonagall prodded. Dumbledore placed his tea cup on its platter.

"I have interviewed several people already, the Weasleys seem to be the most promising currently." Potter perked up, but Dursley turned sulky.

"Ron's family? That would be..." Harry smiled.

Severus recovered enough to put some thought into the possibility. Molly had more then enough children to chase around already, though the money grant given to adoptee's family would ease financial strain. There was also the matter of Dudley Dursley, being a muggle he would be completely lost among the large wizarding family. Arthur would drown the poor child in questions about his family and the non-magical world. Security also would be an issue. Molly was formidable, but by no means a dueling master. He kept all this to himself for now.

The Floo went off, and a familiar shape stepped into the office. Lupin was a bit thinner, greyer around his ears, and there were a few extra scars dotting his face and hands, but Snape could recognize him anywhere. He never forgot a face, and certainly not one that nearly killed him.

The battered werewolf glanced around curiously, focusing first on Albus, then Severus and finally at Harry. A smile stretched some dark scars white.

"Harry?" He said slowly, approaching the table. Dumbledore ushered Remus to his seat. "I haven't seen you in ten years. My name is Remus Lupin, I was good friends with your parents." Potter looked nervous, but accepted Lupin's offered hand.

Severus quietly tried to excused himself. He needed to go for a run.

"Surely you won't leave so soon, Severus." The headmaster countered genially. It wasn't a question. Potter shot the potions master an almost desperate glance. He seemed uncomfortable with the stranger sitting so close to him. Severus was the only barrier between the boy and Lupin. " I was hoping to go over the application list with you."

"Application for what?" The werewolf butted in.

"For taking in Mr. Dursley and Mr. Potter, of course." Albus smiled over his folded hands.

It suddenly occurred to Snape that Dumbledore hadn't thought to inform Lupin of Potter's situation on purpose.

"I could-" Lupin immediately offered, but frowned considerately. " I could help look over the list." He said dejectedly. The Slytherin was surprised by the other man's change of heart. Naturally, Lupin _couldn't_ adopt Dudley and Harry, but it was shocking that the werewolf realised it himself.

The headmaster seemed equally thrown. "That would be very kind of you, my boy. Thank you. Would you like to give us your input as well, Harry, Dudley?"

"Yes, please, sir." Both boys answered. Snape idly slapped Dursley's hand away from a second helping of pudding, smirking evilly when the student turned to glare at him.

Albus pulled out a long sheath of parchment. Some amount of thought had been sunk into it, as many names had been crossed out in red ink. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Albany Glashurst." He suggested. Severus vaguely recalled a swarthy old man that ran a muggle bookstore. Glashurst would be able to accommodate both wizard and muggle boys, and was financially supported both by the shop and some old money passed on from his family. Unfortunately, he was little more powerful then a squib, and had no way of protecting himself or others. Harry Potter had a big target on his back. Snape explained as much to the headmaster.

"Oh, yes, quite right." Albus rolled the scroll up a bit, peering at the next name over half-moon glasses. "The Weasleys."

"I'd like to live there, sir." Potter said quickly, before thinking about Severus' words on Albany. "But.. Would I be putting them in danger?" He asked uneasily.

"There will be some risk no matter where you go, Harry." Lupin said kindly.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt protecting me." The boy sighed miserably.

"And I don't want to stay at a wizard's house." Dursley complained loudly. "I want to go home."

"Sir." Snape sipped his tea. Dudley echoed him belatedly. Albus gave them an appraising look.

"Hmm, I didn't think of that." He looked quickly through the rest of the list, crossing several more names off the list. "I'm afraid there's only two people capable of protecting both of you, and able to supply both muggle and wizard activities."

"Who?" McGonagall leaned over to glance at the parchment.

"Remus Lupin," The werewolf perked hopefully, "and Severus Snape." The spy dropped his tea cup into his lap.


	10. Chapter 10

Half an hour later, both boys were released with a promise not to discuss their possible arrangements until otherwise told and Lupin was sent to report to Filch. Severus had nearly worn a hole in the carpet from his agitated pacing.

"Those," Snape said sharply, "are the worst candidates I can think of. A werewolf and a death eater!" Minerva and Albus watched, equal parts amused and confused.

"Severus, you're already treating them like they're Slytherins." McGonagall pointed out. "Enforcing Dudley's diet- don't think I didn't notice! And keeping an eagle eye on Harry like You-Know-Who himself is about to swoop down on him any time."

"But the Dark Lord _might_ be about to attack at any moment." The spy replied tightly.

"And you are the best dueler in Hogwarts, save Fillius and Albus!" The cat animagus continued like Snape hadn't spoken.

"Would you- Albus, stop twinkling- consider my position."

"You still live in Cokeworth, don't you, my boy?" The headmaster interjected. "A muggle neighborhood would do Dudley good, I think."

"I'm a spy!" Severus cried suddenly. "Fostering those two brats would put that at risk!"

"I'm certain you could think of something." Dumbledore said, waving his hand like he could physically brush away the Slytherin's concern. He took off his glasses and cleaned them with a flick of his wand. "Or they could stay with Remus. With you making Wolf-bane potions for him it would be more than safe-"

"He's gone." Minerva sighed. Albus pushed his glasses back over his nose, glancing around.

"When?" He asked, jovially puzzled.

"I didn't see. I blinked." She replied dryly.

* * *

Severus didn't attend dinner. He didn't attend breakfast on Sunday, either. Albus, luckily, seemed to understand his potions master's need for space and allowed it, _just this once, my boy_. By lunch, Snape had reached a decision.

"If another approved applicant isn't found by the end of term, I will take in Potter and Dursley for the summer." Severus said softly, not looking up from his salad. "No-one will know about it."

"Of course, Severus." The headmaster patted the spy's hand gently.

"Only because I owe Lily."

"Yes, my boy."

The rest of the lunch was spent in silence.

* * *

The next two weeks passed quickly. Dudley was still a mess at potions (almost as bad as Longbottom), Lupin was still an passive-aggressive little shit, and Harry still attracted trouble like a dragon to gold. The Dark Lord only intruded once or twice, and was swiftly reassured. Severus tried to think of a reasonable excuse for housing his master's worst enemy and a muggle, but came up dry. In the end, he decided to hide as much as he could, and depend on his sharp tongue if it came to it. _It was the worst plan he had ever made,_ he thought, and blamed Albus entirely. In the darker hours of the night, locked in his rooms by paperwork, Severus didn't think he'd survive much longer.

Soon, Halloween decorations sprinkled the magnificent school, adding to Snape's melancholy, and his temper. The headmaster pulled him aside and gave him permission to skip the feast, if he promised to attend the next few dances as an teacher escort.

Halloween was spent searching old books and raiding the library on how to destroy Dark Artifacts. Of course, he still didn't know where or what his master's Horcruxes are. The spy's concentration was disturbed by a broken sob.

Severus glanced around the abandoned library curiously. The sound was coming from a sheltered nook behind a statue of an unknown witch. Peering around the corner, he was surprised to see a first year crying into his hands. He recognized the messy mop of hair as Potter. Severus cleared his throat and pulled out a handkerchief from one of his many pockets.

"Why aren't you at the feast, Mr. Potter?" The professor asked, not unkindly, pressing the fabric into the boy's tearstained hands. Harry sniffled, wiping his face.

"Hagrid said my parents were-" Potter folded the handkerchief and blew his nose. "On- on Halloween. I don't think I should celebrate, sir." He looked down at his knees and continued, barely audible, " _An' I started thinking about if they hadn't been-_ "

Severus couldn't think of the right thing to say, so he said what felt right. "No, perhaps it is not right to celebrate. You have every right to grieve." Potter looked shocked for a moment, then miserable. "But don't forget that the living need you more than the dead." He warned. The brat frowned, expression ranging from anger to deep thought.

"You're right." He said reluctantly, wringing the handkerchief in his hands. "Should I go to the feast, sir?"

"I wouldn't."

 _Would all students please return to their dorms._ Albus' voice rang through the empty castle. Potter jumped to his feet, looking nervously over at Snape.

"What's happening?" He asked fearfully.

"Stay here, Mr. Potter." Severus ordered. He pulled out his wand, sending a patronus to Dumbledore. The spy padded silently out of the library, searching the halls. After a few moments, he decided to guide Potter to the Gryffindor tower before looking for the rest of the staff. As soon as he entered the library, a horrible shriek reached his ear.

"Professor, help!" Potter screamed, scrambling from underneath a table to hide behind Snape's legs. Chasing the first year was a massive troll dragging a crude club as long as the spy himself and twice as thick.

" _Sectumspempra!_ " The cutting spell shaved a few layers of scum off the troll's algae encrusted nose. Cursing, Severus shoved Potter further back, pushing the stunned brat to the exit while dodging and deflecting the troll's heavy swipes.

" _Reducto, Sectumspempra, Forbaerne!_ " The last spell shot a spurt of fire into the beast's chest, burning hair, skin and nearby books. Severus could almost hear the angry squeak of a murderous librarian. A second _reducto_ cracked the troll's armored hide, spraying acidic blood over the library's expansive collection.

The troll clipped Snape with a wild swing of it's grubby hand, spinning the spy into a book shelf that collapsed, pinning Severus momentarily and leaving Potter defenseless.

" _Leave him alone!_ " The Gryffindor yelled, raising his wand. " _Wingardum Leviousa!_ " Despite mispronouncing the incantation, the troll's foot drifted away from where the troll meant to put it. Unbalanced, it tipped over.

Onto Snape.

"Oops." Harry muttered.

 **Note- the library scene was inspired by/stolen from a great little ficlet whose name I unfortunately can't recall. If the author of that story miraculously reads this story, I would like to commend your abilities. If you have any issue with my use of your plot bunny, please PM or review this story and I can remove it or give you proper credit.**

 **Also, Forbaerne is a fire spell from Merlin. Let's just say Old Magic is the ancestor of witchcraft and wizarding.**


	11. Chapter 11

Severus spent two days in the hospital wing, allowing plenty of time to reconsider his offer to foster the cousins. Potter visited often to apologies desperately, which would be met with a severe threat if word of what happened ever got out that a first year dropped a troll on him. The staff, once Albus had followed Snape's patronus to the library, found the whole thing hilarious. There may have been some undisclosed retaliation on the injured party, and everyone had agreed it was best to put the incident behind them. Save the librarian, Miss Pince, who had promised to beat Severus to death with a caldron if the young man didn't help repair the library after his recovery.

There were darker consequences, however. For one, Snape found he actually _liked_ Potter. The boy had a quiet eagerness and lust for learning that reminded the spy of his childhood friend. He had none of his father's arrogance, and listened attentively to everything said. Stuck in the hospital wing, bored out of his mind, Severus found himself telling Harry stories of Lily, and even a few more amusing and harmless anecdotes of the seven year prank war between himself and the Marauders. On the second day, Potter even brought Dursley, and the two firsties spent the afternoon listening to stories of their mothers growing up. Heavily edited, of course. Severus drew a blank on acceptable stories with a _happy_ Petunia, but did recall some memories Lily had shared with him of when the sisters got along.

Another unfortunate backlash was that Snape was brought under the scrutiny of the Dark Lord and his puppet. Quirrel visited on occasion, leaving the impression that the troll was planted by the DADA professor himself, and that Severus had greatly displeased their shared master by saving Harry Potter. The potions master slyly replied that he had gained the trust of the Brat-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain and praise from the staff, putting him in a better position then he had ever had before. Quirrel pointed out that Snape was widely hated within the school, and surely protecting one student from a troll didn't change that.

Severus cursed the other man's toenails to grow continuously and sign _Happy Days_ off key for two hours.

Quirrel left, and hadn't contacted him again that weekend.

In the afternoon of the second day, Lupin nervously asked to speak to Severus.

"Just for a moment." He said.

"Fine," Severus sneered, glaring at the werewolf. "Speak."

"Oh, um, I just wanted to-" Lupin was a stuttering mess. He usually was without a pack to back him. "I rented an apartment," He blurted out. "In Hogsmeade. I know Albus wants you to foster Harry and Dudley if no-one else can, and I just thought I'd-" He breathed out in a windy gust of nerves. "Well, tell you, I guess..."

"Why." Severus' voice was the first recorded instance of absolute zero. It froze Remus' thin bravery into brittle cowardice.

"SoIcantaketheboysthissummer." Lupin said before fear locked his jaw.

"Why would that concern me? Talk to Dumbledore, Lupin." The spy spat. "Better yet, speak to Dursley and Potter. Not tonight!" He ordered when Lupin perked up and stood.

"Oh, yes!" Remus lit up, smiling goofily. "Yes, I will!" The werewolf tore out without another word, looking like Snape had just cured him of Lycanthropy.

Confused and annoyed, Severus was finally released from the hospital wing an hour later.

"So long as you don't pick anymore fights with trolls." Madame Pomfrey patted Snape's cheek, grinning at his scowl. "Actually, avoid spending too much time near Mr. Potter, just to be safe."

"And don't go for a run!" She yelled at his fleeing back.

Three minutes later, she could hear surprised and happy cries drifting up from the grounds, and caught the barest glimpse of a giant black cat streaking off into the forest.

"Three broken ribs, broken arm in two places," She muttered to herself, "Bloody concussion, that boy doesn't know when to quit."

* * *

Shadow stopped four miles inside the Forbidden Forest. The sounds of wakening night-life filled the dark woodlands around him. A small (bear-sized) acromantula caught a fox somewhere in the underbrush, its eight beady eyes fixed on him thoughtfully before beating a hasty escape. The unicorns had fled much further into the forest and the centaurs often take to their camps when the sun sets. He was alone.

Bright silver light splashed the undergrowth, making small flies glow and turning the dark into a blue fog. Somewhere in the back of Shadow's animalistic mind, the potions master rung a bell of alarm. None of the feline's fine senses picked up danger, and the warning sunk into the misty background.

Shadow melted into a patch of moonlight, briskly licking traces of his run off his sore ribs. Far off into the foothills, a demonic howl rent the air.

With sudden clarity, Shadow looked up at the full moon peeking between the branches. _Full moon_.

 _Moony's in the Shack by now._ Shadow thought to himself.

 _That deballed mutt isn't the only werewolf in the area._ Another part of him helpfully added.

There was a crunch of leaves and frost trodden by a heavy paw. Gleaming yellow eyes appeared around level with Shadow's ears. To Shadow's surprise, the sight of the werewolf scared him far less then when he had first seen Moony crouched snarling in the decrepit ruins of the Shrieking Shack. There was something less... animal in those eyes when they were seen on four legs.

Then he remembered he was a cat.

Shadow swelled up like only a feline can, a deep rumble of warning slipping past inch long fangs. The werewolf stopped on its haunches, sniffing the air. It opened its mouth, revealing gleaming fangs.

 _Severus?_ Moony whined, confused.

 _Lupin?_ Shadow hissed. _What are you doing out of the Shack?_

 _Since when are you an animagus?_ The werewolf growled, baring his teeth. The transformation gave more bite to Lupin then simple anger ever had. When the massive panther just huffed, Moony answered reluctantly. _It drives me mad, spending a whole night alone in the shack. I'm in control, I'm no more dangerous than you!_

 _I am very dangerous._ Shadow replied. _I have been an animagus since I was seventeen, there was little use learning before that. You should go back to your den_. He said haughtily, flicking a pure black tail. Moony rumbled in annoyance, then whimpered slightly.

 _I don't want to stay there alone._ He repeated. _I used to stay there with- I don't remember it, but Moony does. He gets lonely_. The werewolf sat down on his tail, looking like a kicked puppy. _I don't remember much of anything between the moon rising and setting, even with the potion._

 _I'm not dog-sitting you._ Shadow started trotting back towards the school. He could feel Moony's breath on his tail.

After fifteen minutes of having the werewolf follow him like a love-sick puppy, the cat gave up, and lead the beast back to the Shrieking Shack himself. Lupin woke up the next day mostly without pain, covered in black fur and scratches. He had vague memories of trying to hug a massive black cat.


	12. Chapter 12

Fully recovered, Severus faced the approaching winter break with dread. Quirrel, and by extent, Voldemort, had warned him that the Dark Lord grew impatient at his incompetence. True, Snape still didn't know _exactly_ what Albus had, nor where he hid it, though a fair guess could be made of either. His _master_ was obviously after artifacts of immortality, if the injured unicorn had been anything to go by, and only a slim few such creations existed within the grasp of the ancient Headmaster. As to it's placement...

Severus secretly assumed it was, truthfully, in the labyrinth. Albus was a master of tactics, in and outside of war, but the man was fallible and predictable, as was his counterpart. Dumbledore knew Voldemort would believe him when the old man said he kept the treasure close, and as such would likely send it away instead.

Severus was, admittedly, more interested in a darker series of artifacts. He took advantage of the break to hunt down _Riddle's_ orphanage, and what satisfaction it brought him to see his lord hailed from origins less glorious then even his half-blood potioneer! Though the building was decayed and abandoned, its files still existed in the local library. From it, and an interview with an orphan that recalled Riddle, Severus hunted down the Gaunt shack and with that, his first Horcrux. Snape allowed a few minutes of pride before recalling all the horrible things Voldemort would do to him, if discovered.

Now, if only he knew how to destroy it...

The dark spy sat in his quarters, observing the flicker of fire light across the golden band. If he didn't know that cursed object had once graced the cruel hand of his master, Snape would be tempted to slip the blasted thing over his own pale fingers. It called like only a dark creature could, but the potions master was more then familiar with that trick and kept his hands away from the Gaunt Ring.

There were people he could go to, certainly. Albus would be overjoyed to see Severus already elbow deep into an impossible quest, praising him with many _my dear boy_ 's, and _you should've been in Gryfindor'_ s, and failing to see why his spy was offended and irate. Lucius, who had many doubts over the years of service, held a library more extensive then five of Hogwart's and likely could further the Horcrux hunt, but Snape's friend had a family to care for and would balk at such a risky endeavor. Voldemort himself could easily be manipulated into revealing secrets, though the heightened chances of getting caught was hardly worth what he could find out.

The Slytherin found himself blocked at every path and grew impatient with the slow pace of progress.

Furthermore, Lupin apparently went over Potter and Dursley's combined heads and plead his case immediately to Dumbledore. Though Severus failed to point it out to the werewolf, it was obvious to those that looked that the boys were offended by Lupin's inconsiderate actions. Neither _wanted_ to stay at the prickly professor's house, but _some_ choice seemed better then none. Dursley often complained about _that nosy man_ during flight practice, which Potter soon also wormed into.

"He just- well, he reminds me of Aunt Marge's dogs." Potter stated once, practicing a shallow dive with ease and grace.

"Like Ripper," Dursley added, crow-hopping across the field. "Like an animal."

Potter winced and protested. "Not that bad!" He cried. "He's nice and all- you aren't going to tell Mr. Lupin we said all that, right, sir?"

Amused, Severus had promised.

* * *

The potions master shook himself and realised he had palmed the ring and was rolling it with his thumb. The warm metal sung between his stained fingers. It had a pretty little brown stone on it, almost like a blind eye.

Disturbed, Snape set it back on the table and cautiously cast _Reducto_. The ring jumped from the table and rolled along the stone floor. The spy caught it quickly and returned it to the wooden surface.

" _Confringo_." Flames billowed out of Severus' dark wand but didn't so much as warm the soft metal.

" _Expulso, Incendio, Sectumsempra, Stupify._ " The normally dignified man chased the bouncing ring as it leapt across the stone floor, twinkling.

Finally he stopped, sweeping his black hair back. The ring seemed to taunt him, and Severus cast one last spell. " _Legilimens!_ "

The spy was yanked off his feet and found himself back in the Gaunt house. Despite his shock, he immediately noted the... less decayed state of his surroundings. There was a family sitting at their table, dinner cooling before their unresponsive eyes, and seemed not to notice the imposing wizard. The Gaunt family on the day of their deaths.

Severus looked a little closer. _A bit after their deaths,_ he amended.

Snape felt a tingle of sympathy, but not for the dead muggles. The executioner stood only a few feet away, his handsome faced lined, his hands limp and empty. The ring, like some twisted symbol of promise, gleamed on his hand as he ran his thumb over it's tarnished surface.

Tom Riddle stared blankly at the far wall, looking more like his dead relatives then the charismatic leader Severus had known and once adored.

"I though," The memory whispered, "that I'd feel better. Revenge would make things right." Severus tensed as those familiar brown eyes landed on him. "Why are you here?"

"I-"

"Are you trying to destroy me?" Tom asked hopefully, turning away from the table. At Snape's slightly frightened nod, he slipped the ring from his finger and replaced it on his father's wrinkled hand. "I know of a few ways. Fiendfyre, basilisk venom, some goblin weapons-"

"Why?" Severus finally cut in, puzzled.

Tom bit his tongue, a look of deep thought crossed his features. "Why indeed." He replied simply.

The memory vanished, and Severus found himself back within the safety of his chambers. He felt like there was more to those two short words, but a lifetime of contemplation wouldn't reveal more then two seconds consideration had.

Snape placed the ring in a warded box, and vowed not to tamper with it any further until he could recover the rest, if there were any. Who knows what Voldemort had sensed in those few minutes, anyway. Fiendfyre would be the easiest way to destroy it, but in case he couldn't control the cursed flames it would be best to wait and destroy all those he could find.


	13. Chapter 13

Snape invested in a gun.

The idea had struck him during one of Dudley's flight lessons (which Minerva had thankfully taken over when Ronald Weasley and Dean Thomas had convinced Albus to let them join). Shadow had been lounging in the shade of a maple several dozen yards away, noted only by the fellow cat animagus, listening to the Gryffindors debate muggle weapons. Thomas and Dursley argued that nothing could beat a good shotgun, both having muggle parents, while Weasley denied that non-magical artifacts could be more dangerous than a wand. Potter, still enamored with magic, remained neutral. The spat was only ended when Professor McGonagall threatened to send everyone back early.

The thought had stuck in his head for days until he broke down and bought one in muggle London during a scheduled potions supply run. It rested in the pocket of his robes for two weeks before being left in Severus' bedside table due to the risk of a muggle-raised child spotting it. It had been carefully tampered with so the bullets (silver-coated iron) automatically renewed and poisoned from a potent brew of his own making. The spy personally valued a wand over a 10mm Glock but spells like Protego would do nothing against a pistol and the element of surprise could not be understated. He left it in his rooms during classes, but took it for patrols and runs.

Severus didn't tell Albus about the irregular purchase, nor about the Horcrux currently eating a hole in his head. He was keeping more secrets from his mentor than he had in over ten years. The few things the Potions Master did talk to the Headmaster about often ended in fights.

"It's a good thing Remus came to me, Severus!" Dumbledore cried. "What if he had asked the boys and they had accepted, only to have me refuse?"

"Lupin acted like Potter and Dursley's opinion didn't matter and that is how they feel now." Snape growled. "I don't care what the brats think but it is cruel and selfish, actions befitting a bully not a guardian." Despite a burning desire to remain childless for the summer, the professor had many things to say on the topic of how a 'proper guardian' should behave.

It seemed that every meeting Albus and Severus had dissolved into a quarrel. The spy could feel the weight of his master's eyes on him every meal and November crushed him under a never-ending pile of marking and grading. He barely had time to churn out Lupin's Wolfsbane and hadn't gone for a run since shortly after Halloween. Shadow kept him awake at night, caterwauling to be let out. Twenty minutes lying near the Quidditch fields twice a week weren't enough. The little he did sleep was disturbed by the proximity of the ring and Snape would wake early in a cold sweat having dreamt of the death his father- Riddle's father had felt at his hands. The ex-Death Eater had experienced the creation of the Horcrux each time he closed his eyes in his own chambers and had trouble sorting out nightmare and memory at times. He sorely missed being able to confide in the fatherly headmaster but showed it only through his poor temper.

It wasn't until Winter break that Severus was allowed to catch his breath. Dursley was sent to Marge's, his aunt, after the woman had gone through a probational period to determine her state of mind. All but one of her dogs had been sold and it was agreed that he be allowed to stay with his family, if only for Christmas. Potter, Snape noticed, was not given the same offer. Not that it mattered, as only three days into break Dudley sent Severus a letter by way of a random witch he had happened to spot enchanting snow. The letter simply asked Severus to pick him up as soon as possible. With Albus' amused permission, the House Head left the next day.

* * *

Severus cast a casual eye up and down the house as he strolled down the road in a classic black duster and dark jeans usually reserved for welders and laborers when thick denim can save skin. There was a boarded up dog-door and the metal bones of an abandoned run peeked over the dingy white fence. Marge Dursley lived in a shady house in a shady neighborhood, making up for his brother's desperate attempts at normality by being freakish the muggle way. The door burst open almost before the wizard could knock and a pudgy body slammed into him, nearly sending the paranoid duelist to the moon as he jumped in surprise.

"Lesggo, c'mon!" Dudley burbled in a panic, trying to drag the taller, older and stronger man with him. He clutched a bag to his chest, having left most of his belongings at Hogwarts or in storage under Albus' name.

"Mr. Dursley," Snape snapped warningly. "I expect you to explain before I take you back. You are lucky I came at all. Does your aunt even know you wish to leave?"

The muggle drew in several breaths before reluctantly going over the last few days. Marge knew about magic and, like her brother and sister-in-law, remarked mostly on the freakishness of those able to perform spells. She had tried very hard to turn her nephew against magic, but when Dudley had remained steadfast she had turned to ridicule. For once, the boorish boy truly understood what his cousin had withstood for a long decade and found himself missing his dorm and the teachers and the fellow first years who were mostly only curious and didn't really care about Dudley's inabilities, often complaining about the work they had to do while their non-magical year-mate studied Potions or Astronomy. He was thankful when Marge had left to walk Ripper and was getting ready to run away when Snape had knocked on the door. By the time he was finished, Dudley was crying and wiping snot on his clean sweater while they stood shivering in the street.

A little lost, Severus urged Dudley inside and quickly fixed him a cup of tea. "I will speak with your aunt, Mr. Dursley. Double-check that you've packed everything you wish to bring with you." Dudley perked at the order and bolted his tea down before dashing back to the guest room.

The Potions Master had to wait a few minutes for Marge before she and her dog came in, stomping off snow. The dog breeder was struck dumb at the sight of a stranger sitting patiently at her dining table with a steaming cup of tea at his elbow.

"Who the hell are you?" Marge screeched. Ripper had growled once before hiding begin the tree-trunk legs of his owner to avoid the burning eyes of the wizard.

"My name is Professor Snape, I am a teacher at your nephew's school." Severus stated politely but coldly. "I would like to talk to you about your treatment of Mr. Dursley."

"Dudley's my nephew, and I won't have some _freak_ break into my house-"

"Mr. Dursley has complained of your inappropriate behavior. Headmaster Dumbledore agreed to allow him to return early from break." A dark, suppressed part of Severus wished he was still loyal to the Dark Lord simply so he could cast a Unforgivable or two at some choice muggles.

Marge had grown steadily redder since entering the room and jerked on Ripper's chain, forcing the dog to stumble out from behind her. "Now look here, Snake. Ripper is a certified Bulldog and if you don't bugger off this minute-"

The spy cut her off again. "Please do." He stood gracefully and let a dark grin spread across his face like ink. "I'm sure a single, old, overweight cowardly mutt could chase off a _wizard_ ," Marge shook at the word and stepped back as Severus slipped his wand out from it's wrist-halter, "before I strike you down. In self-defense, of course. I am after all an esteemed Professor to a prestigious school answering a domestic complaint, and you are a shady woman with an abusive brother and violent history." The fat muggle woman changed colour rapidly, from shiny purple to deathly pale. Ripper cowered at her feet, too frightened to turn around long enough to run.

"Pr-professor, I'm packed." Dudley said as he entered the room with a shaky and relieved grin. By the time Marge drummed up the courage to protest, Dudley was trotting after the potions master down the road.

"Well, don't come back until you drop all this- this _freakishness_!" She shrieked after them before slamming the door.

Dudley sniffed as discreetly as he could and wiped his face with a gloved hand. "How'r we gonna get back?"

Severus was generous enough to excuse the atrocious grammar for now. "Port-key or Apparition would be the fastest."

The muggle boy kicked at the wet snow and sighed. "I just wanna go home now." He fiddled with the bottom of his sweater. "To Hogwarts." Snape nodded and led the first-year down the closest alley out of sight.

"We will Apparate. Apparition will likely make you feel ill, but we will appear immediately at the Hogwarts Gates." Dursley nodded solemnly and they disappeared with a deafening _crack_.

As soon as his feet touched solid ground, Dudley collapsed, retching. Severus let him grumble for a few minutes before vanishing the mess and guiding the shivering and still green student up the path towards Hogwarts.

"T-thanks..." Dursley said quietly, staring down at his wet boots. "For coming and getting me." Snape nodded silently. "You reminded me of Batman earlier." He continued.

"Batman? I reminded you of Bruce Wayne?" The spy asked incredulously. Dudley was surprised.

" _You_ know about comics? Do wizards have Batman too?"

Severus sneered stonily. "No." After several long moments, he added, "I saw the movie nearly twenty years ago. What in Avalon made you think of Batman?"

"You were all scary and intimidating and stuff." The muggle admitted. "Like Batman in the comics. Even _I_ think he's silly in the movie." They had reached Hogwarts proper and could see several students in red enchanting snow. One skinny first-year straightened and waved energetically at them before another Gryffindor dumped snow down his back.

"Why- uh," Dudley licked his lips nervously. "Why does Aunt Marge hate magic so much? And Mum and Da?"

"People fear what they do not understand." Snape stated carefully.

"But Mum knew about magic forever." The muggle pointed out. The professor reluctantly nodded.

"It isn't fear that embittered Petunia, I think. It was jealousy." Snow flew through the air, changing colours and sliding down collars with the flick of a wand. Dudley sighed wistfully.

"I think I know how Mum felt. And she didn't even get a chance to see Hogwarts, did she?"

Severus looked down at Dudley for a long moment, thinking. "Mr. Dursley, there has never been a muggle student at Hogwarts before. You have nothing to be jealous of."

A silver phoenix glided down to them and hovered over Severus.

" _We need to talk_." The angry voice of Dumbledore rumbled from the lithe bird before fading. Snape wrinkled his forehead and felt a touch of fear.

"The Headmaster knew you were getting me, right?" Dursley asked.

"Of course. Go join your cousin, Mr. Dursley." Hesitantly, the Gryffindor obeyed as the spy swept into the castle, deep in thought.


End file.
